


The Law of Time

by p_crowds



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_crowds/pseuds/p_crowds
Summary: People were missing and only those who possessed dojutsu knew how and where to go. It had always been his eyes’ prowess; they’d thought it was enough. When the wife of the Hokage came into rescue dealing with relative times and places with the lone Uchiha male, they learned to know each other; the stranger who had always been close to the heart of the Hokage.A stranger had been the appropriate term to categorize each other. The fact that they had been in within the same inner circle of life was a mere joke that Hinata hadn’t quite grasped as she still regarded him as a stranger despite the circumstances. But it was late to know, had it been in another life, she wished she had known him—the real him—way sooner. Canon Divergence after Chapter 700.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Law of Time

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the blurry image signifying a man crouching over me. His hair was long, stretching to the chin, covering one eye, and the edges brushing my nose had it been in another circumstances I was sure it tickled. He shook me on the shoulder but the mere idea of it was distant. I just knew. I just knew that he had to make sure I was to say the least conscious.

Of course I knew who this man was, but the mere concept of me knowing hadn’t even crossed my mind at the moment. I was too disoriented.

I blinked slowly. Then I blinked again. And his unconcealed eye became clearer as I blinked more. And more. And more. 

It was Sharingan.

Awareness rushed inside me in an abrupt hurl. 

“Sasuke-kun,” I whispered, staring at his eye unseeingly. He had been saying something, I was late to notice, but I couldn’t hear anything. Everything around me was a cocoon of deafening silence.

“Sasuke-kun,” I hissed then, beseeching something out of him I didn’t even know. Still, he talked. Still, I couldn’t hear.

I sat up abruptly and the exertion span my head toward all directions. My head hurt, my breath hitched, my heart raced, I knew I panicked. But I couldn’t seem to control all the unknown emotions within me nor the fears despite fully aware of everything. 

Gradually I sensed a hand gripping on my left shoulder and I waited my right shoulder to come into senses but then realization dawned on me that the sensation wouldn’t ever come. He shook me again by the shoulder. My eyes darted to his lips.

Breathe. His chapped lips told me.

Slowly I tried to inhale. Exhaled. Inhaled. Then he nodded. I exhaled.

Good. I read his lips, but it was almost too late when I realized I did hear him.

“Sasuke-kun,” I ventured cautiously.

“Hinata.”

I heard him. I let out a sigh, I was relieved.

“Can you stand?” he asked formally. “We need to cover.”

I nodded subtly, using the only arm he possessed as a support for me standing up. He encircled my arm over his shoulder promptly, dragging me with him to a nearby cave. If my logic was still intact at the moment, I would wonder how in the world the cave’s existence was so practical, it was almost nonsensical. The orifice of the cave was a mere ten steps distance to where we had come. I brushed my palm across its surface as we went further into the cave. It looked like everything was made of black crystal. But the sensation underneath my palm was something I didn’t quite know what to name. Something solid yet fragile and if I risked to push further I had the feeling my hand would meet into unknown air. I didn’t risk further though. 

“Where are we?” I asked, my voice sounded weak and my throat dry but I couldn’t care less, my life was on the line.

“We’ll get you to sit first,” he responded coldly. I winced inwardly. This man, he sure was cold. We’ve been partners for what—half a year?—and he hadn’t once as far as to greet me casually everytime we had missions like this. Simple dispatch to unknown grounds before everything went wrong. Terribly wrong.

“We failed,” I stated and I knew I was right. “We missed the timing.”

He was stubborn. “We can correct this.” And awfully optimistic. I just hoped his confidence was based on something plausible.

“Where are we?” I implored, demanding a real answer.

“I don’t know,” he said. 

It drove me on edge. He said it so simply as if our lives weren’t on the line. Our lives in the present, our lives back in our universe, our families. Naruto-kun. Boruto. Himawari.

“You need to breathe,” he said suddenly, lowering me to lean on the rear wall of the cave before he sat next to me.

I slowed my breath I didn’t realized had quickened. His commands were surprisingly easy to follow; as if spontaneous.

“I can’t sense her,” he admitted, dropping his arm on his raised knee, deactivating his sharingan.

I took the time to absorb the sight before me; of a man in his late twenties, of a father, of a best friend, of a husband. I tried to picture him into one of them each, but all I saw was someone lonely. Not in the sense of lonely because he was alone, but because it was his way of living—his choice—to be with no one but himself. All I could see in him was a wandering shinobi, an estranged citizen of Konoha, and as much as I tried not to dwell in the past, he was still a former avenger in my mind. My train of thought halted when I spotted blood on his grey shirt, over the chest.

“You’re hurt,” I stated.

“So are you.”

I raised my eyes to look at his unconcealed one. It was the color one would define as the darkest shade of color. Endless. Abysmal. Treacherous. I realized I never got the chance to stare into his eye in this proximity. For all I knew at the moment I had plenty. And it wasn’t difficult to admit it was beautiful.

He blinked, sighed, and looked up, leaning his head on the –not crystal, but it was by appearance only—crystal wall. I caught a glimpse of his other eye in between strands of his deliberately overgrown fringe. For a moment, I came into a realization just how dire our current situation was. I came to realize, I was with the lone wielder of the Rinnegan. It amazed me against my better judgement when I should be planning about surviving. It was also the fact, with just two persons inside, this cave had three strongest dojutsu to ever exist in the world within its confinement. It was amazing as it was scary.

“I think we are in between,” he said to the high ceiling of stalactite. “I’ll figure this out. I’ll figure out how to escape this dimension.” His hand gleamed with soothing green chakra, rising to reach his chest. I grasped his wrist, my hand glowed with the same shade of chakra. 

“Please, let me.”

He stared at me, as if weighing my value. But then he simply nodded. I let my hold off of his wrist then proceeded to land my palm on his chest. I could feel his heart beating beneath his ribcage, he was as real as alive before my eyes. And it made me cry. 

“Why are you crying?” he asked, despite it to be toneless, I could sense incredulity tinged within. I couldn’t see his expression because my eyes blurred, so I could be imagining things.

“I’m just relieved,” I choked on my own tears. “I’m just relieved we are alive.”

Still staring at me he nodded.

“And I miss Naruto already. I miss my children. Boruto. Himawari. I miss my family. I miss our friends. I miss Konoha.” I stared at his eyes, searching the same longing we should’ve shared. But I saw none.

“I miss Sarada,” he admitted quietly after the green chakra dimmed.

That was when I realized; Sasuke-kun is a father. He loves Sarada. 

But that didn’t necessarily mean he is also the husband of her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a canon divergence with first POV and is the first for me for those two things. This story starts off with canon couples and won't be one of those cheating fics, so be rest assured. Thank you for coming by to read, don't forget to leave a review :D


End file.
